U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,463 to Stroup et al. describes a process where molten aluminum is filtered through a bed of refractory bodies to remove suspended solids from molten aluminum. U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,864 to Hess et al. describes a process wherein argon or other nonreactive gas is passed through a bed of refractory bodies in countercurrent flow contact with molten aluminum to remove nonmetallic impurities and hydrogen gas from molten aluminum. That process was readily capable of removing high amounts of dissolved hydrogen gas, along with nonmetallic impurities, to very substantially beneficiate molten aluminum. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,737,303, 3,737,304 and 3,737,305 to Blayden et al. describe an improvement over the process of U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,864 which provided for a very substantial increase in refractory body bed life along with other operating benefits and efficiencies and has enjoyed considerable commercial success. According to that improved process, a small amount of chlorine or other chlorinaceous gas, along with larger amounts of nonreactive fluxing gas, is passed through the refractory media in contact with the molten aluminum. The extended life according to the Blayden et al. improvement typically eliminated the need to disrupt a casting operation in order to replace the filter media which could be done during interruption for another purpose such as adjusting or repairing a casting mold. However, as the useful life of molds and other casting associated equipment was increased over the years, it became apparent that still further increases in the useful life of the filter media for molten aluminum could be highly useful in still furthering the efficiencies and productivity in processing and casting molten aluminum and other metals. Aforesaid U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,840,463, 3,039,864, 3,737,303, 3,737,304 and 3,737,305 are all incorporated herein by reference.